


Operation: Holly Jolly...ween?

by daggerisms



Series: TNBC Homin [2]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - Nightmare Before Christmas Fusion, Halloween, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4961533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggerisms/pseuds/daggerisms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ruler of Halloweentown wasn't the only one who got a shot at holiday havoc. Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2522591/chapters/5605181">Those Hands That Threaten Doom</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Why Changmin Can't Trust Yunho with Christmas, Part I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lliyk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lliyk/gifts), [hydrofloride](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrofloride/gifts).



> You all know the story. King of Halloween does Christmas with the best intentions, screws it up, has to save Santa in the process, and realizes he's actually really good at stuff he already does and sticks to it while learning a valuable lesson. Sequel to [Those Hands That Threaten Doom](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2522591/chapters/5605181), a take on the tale where Yunho's the Nightmare King, Changmin's the Winter Prince, Boa's a swearing scientist, and a ridiculously gorgeous guy is the villainous Oogie Boogie.

_Rarely does the Winter Prince come down from his office above the toy factory, but on this particular night, something compels him to directly oversee production for once. Sitting alone at his desk, wearing a suit that absolutely no one has seen…normal behavior of his dictates his isolation. The Lists are long, the days short, and his time limited. But today feels different. Today he wants to seize the moment and let his staff know just how much he appreciates their year-round work._

_So when he strolls slowly down the stairs, a proud smile stuck on his face, it causes quite the stir among the workers. “Good job!” he calls out to the elves of all sizes; those closest to him squeal and blush as he passes. “Keep up the wonderful work, and this Christmas is sure to be a success!”_

_One of his favorite elves, Zucker, flits over to him. Taller than him, but thin as a candy cane, the head production elf would be a strange sight to outsiders, but she is a happy constant in his chaotic life. Smoothing out her skirt, she bows deeply and speaks to him in a voice like bells. “Your highness! I am very happy to report that all items on the updated Lists have been accounted for and everything is on time! As usual,” she can’t help but add a bit smugly._

_“I was never worried,” he assures, patting her on the shoulder. “You all do a fantastic job day in and day out. As a token of my appreciation…” He snaps his fingers and tables sprout into existence all around the factory floor, laden with hot tea and coffee, cakes, and small favors. “Consider it an early Christmas gift, and not the only one you will receive.”_

_The elves titter and clap in delight. “Prince Changmin is always so gracious!” “He is the best leader in the realms!” “We are lucky to have such a prince!” “Bless him!”_

_Zucker’s nose is close to touching the ground at this point. “Oh, sire…you are too good to us.”_

_Changmin nods, forcing back laughter. “Yes, yes. I know. But I cherish all you and the others do for me and for all the children around the world. Without you, there would be no such thing as—”_

_“CHRISTMAS!”_

_The elves grow silent immediately, some displaying fear on their normally cheery faces. Zucker yelps and ducks behind machinery as Changmin raises a hand over his eyes and sighs wearily. “Oh, dear lord. Not now. Please not now.” But he looks anyway, if only to futilely hope he is dreaming._

_Sadly, he is not._

_The Nightmare King twirls gracefully around the conveyor belts and work benches, laughing and tapping everything in sight. “What’s this? Oh, a ship! How quaint! And what have we here? A train set! A child shall be lucky to see this under their evergreen this year. And ooh, what’s this?” The painting elf mumbles something darkly as their unwanted visitor taps up a wet doll house and examines every inch. “My, my. So much detail! Oh, this is too much. Look at the woodwork and the shingles and does that stove really work, I wonder? What sort of creature is so small to live in this?” He looks up at Changmin with a deep frown. “Shimdy Claws, are you making pixie dwellings now? You are certainly too kind for your own good.”_

_“Does the Pumpkin King not know what dolls are?” one elf quietly asks another; their partner can only shrug in horrified confusion._

_“Ah, and look at this.” Now a whole group of elves voice their protest as the king bends over to eye a delicate looking crystal statue. “This can’t be for a child. They’d break it upon touching it. Are there adults on your lists this year, too?”_

_“YUNHO!” Changmin snaps and the elves around him jump. “What…are you doing here?”_

_Everyone around him stares. That’s right; the prince is on informal speaking terms with the very…precocious king because they…well they’re…_

_“Our prince has been most cheerful lately,” a tiny elf whispers to her tall friend, “and I am certainly glad he and the king have reconciled, but there are times and places for this, and a toy factory weeks before Christmas is definitely not one.”_

_“Agreed.” “Oh, yes.” “Must he touch the toys?” “For someone so handsome, he’s so…” “Stupid.” “Oh, for goodness’ sake! Isla, do watch your tongue!” “She’s not wrong…”_

_The prince clears his throat. “Well? Am I getting an answer this century?”_

_Unceremoniously throwing the teddy bear he has picked up over his shoulder, Yunho grins and prances over to grab his boyfriend’s hands, swinging them back and forth. “Do I not get a proper hello from you? I know we’re around your staff, but really, they have better things to do than watch us make out, am I right?”_

_Changmin shuts his eyes. He seems to be fighting the urge to pinch his lovable king more and more these days. “I love you. I truly, truly do. But right now, we are on a very tight, rigid, inflexible schedule, and I haven’t got time for fun and games with you. If you really need to speak with me, we can step into my office. If it’s not that urgent, I can call you later.”_

_Yunho just rolls his eyes. “Of course. Wouldn’t want to mess up production. But I do have a proposition for you that I want you to at least consider before you outright tell me no, because I’m basically going to kidnap you anyway while I have my fun.”_

_Zucker pokes her head over the Fluff ‘n Stuff machine, more curious than scared now._

_The elves around the factory hold their breath and stare at their leader._

_The prince takes a long time to find his speech, as dread and foreboding fill every inch of his being. “Yunho…what exactly do you want from me?”_

_Still grinning, Yunho touches his fingertip to Changmin’s nose. “I want…to be you this year.”_

_“…what?”_


	2. Step 1 - Fetch and Convince the Stubborn Prince

Gao Yi Xiang was a terrifying creature. A devilishly handsome one, true. But terrifying. He horrified and terrorized anyone and anything that crossed his path, for he was not biased. He had served the royal family of Halloweentown for a very, very long time—well, “served” was a relative term. Yi Xiang (or, as he was known in other circles, Oogie Boogie) simply did what he did and stayed out of the king’s way. Sometimes. Rarely. Honestly, he made everyone’s life hell for shits and giggles, and he thrived in that.

But he could be an understanding fellow at times. Helpful. Considerate. Loyal, some dare say.

Although “at times” should be stressed. He was, after all, the original Boogeyman.

It was these traits of the knight that brought him to the doorstep of a rather disgruntled Christmastown ruler, picking at his nails and smiling upon sight of the Winter Prince as he flung open his door and heaved a mighty groan. “Oh, good. Just the man I needed to see. My night would not be complete without my home turned upside down and set on fire. Please come in and destroy what little sanity and possessions I have left.”

Yi Xiang bowed to the prince, and despite his harsher words earlier, Changmin was a little pleased to see him. Just a little, though. “Good evening to you too, o mightiest of snowcones. While I appreciate the invitation and do hope it remains open, as I cannot be the only one curious as to how much magic is needed to melt everlasting ice…I come to collect you.”

Changmin stared. “Collect me? For what?” He had every right to be wary. “What’s going on?”

“As a personal favor to me, I ask that you accompany me back to Halloweentown…post-haste.”

“I’m sorry, but ‘post-haste?’ That’s unlike you, shadowman.”

Yi Xiang waved aside the jibe. “Don’t have too much time for vocabulary lessons with you, princeling. Now I’m asking nicely…come with me to Halloweentown.”

The prince snorted and leaned against the doorframe, not in the least bit fooled. “Are you planning on doing something the minute I step away from my house? I’m really not in the mood. This whole intense posture and solemn voice act isn’t working. Try something else to lure me out.”

Yi Xiang raised an eyebrow, the smile fading away. “I am asking politely. I’m not above throwing you over my shoulder and dragging you to the realm, but I’d rather not have to resort to that. Follow me back to Halloweentown now.”

Now there was the small spark of the old Boogeyman, the one who lurked in the darkest corners of a person’s mind and attacked when the first sign of weakness showed. But he was busy, and he really had no time to go along with whatever Yi Xiang was doing. Changmin scoped out the town behind Yi Xiang, looking for the three rascals that made his existence miserable. “I swear if I am shoved into a bathtub tonight, I will make all of you pay dearly—”

“Princeling!” Yi Xiang barked, a truly nasty look crossing his face, and for the first time that night, Changmin felt a sliver of fear. “Do not make me repeat myself again. I am no longer asking. I am telling you to come with me immediately or risk my wrath and a highly embarrassing delivery of you to the town using any means necessary.”

Hairs raised on the back of his neck, Changmin scowled. “Is that a challenge?”

With a feral snarl, Yi Xiang’s fingers clamped down on Changmin’s wrist. Smoke swirled around them in a twister, whipping their hair around, and Changmin began to fight his grip, more than a little alarmed. “Let me go! Damn it, Yi Xiang! Let me go! Let…me…” Colors flew everywhere; he didn’t know if they were still in Christmastown or elsewhere, and just as he decided he would do the unethical and freeze Yi Xiang into a giant ice sculpture, the smoke cleared. “You…!”

“I did what I had to. Never have I met anyone more stubborn and insubordinate than you, and that’s saying something considering who I originally pledged my allegiance to.” Yi Xiang walked a few feet away, and Changmin realized they stood in Guillotine Square; the townspeople looked around in interest and some called out to the prince in greeting as they recognized him. Yi Xiang snapped at him again before he could respond in kind to the citizens he loved almost as much as his own. “Stop dawdling and follow me. I didn’t waste some of my magic for you to stand there with your mouth agape like a fool.”

Changmin glared at his back as he hurried along. Oh, they would have words later. That was definite.

They wound around the plaza and towards Nightmare Manor, rising high and imposing above the other buildings. The skeleton guards nodded to them both as they passed, one even stopping Changmin to shake his hand. “Welcome back, Oogie. And lovely to see you, sir prince. When you leave, would you be kind enough to update us on our king’s health?”

That made Changmin go cold; he turned sharply to Yi Xiang who heaved a sigh and crossed his arms. “Was my urgency not enough of a sign that something was amiss?”

“You didn’t tell me it involved Yunho,” Changmin said slowly. Angrily.

“Why the hell else would I go and fetch you in your own goddamn realm and bring you back here? I don’t make house calls that often, Mr. Freeze.” The grin he wore hovered between sarcasm and affection. “Or are you expecting more romantic hook-ups in the future? As we are about to tend to your devoted lover, I don’t know how wise that would be.”

But the prince had already rushed past him into the manor without another word.

* * *

 

“A bill. That’s what I’m going to do. I’m going to charge all three of you fuckers a monthly bill so I don’t have to worry about paying for this shit with my research budget.”

“Oh, you mean the money that goes toward all the ingredients you collect, including black market purchases I overlook when legally imported ingredients aren’t enough to satisfy your needs in the name of science?”

“Damn fucking straight.” Boa stripped off her gloves and threw them into the wastebasket near the door; the guards in the chamber jumped back, afraid something might splash back at them. Tinier than all three by at least a foot—but twice as scary when enraged—she stomped over to the bed, loosening her hair from the tight bun she wore for examinations and dissections. “First your boyfriend, now you. You two suck when it comes to the immortality clause in your royal duties. I am a scientist, hardly a physician, and yet I am called for the dumbest, smallest injuries you fucks manage to sustain. I have a _lab_ to run, goddamn it. How am I supposed to make great fucking discoveries to shape the universe with you calling on me every five fucking minutes?”

Yunho casually flipped a page of the novel in his fingers, supremely unconcerned. “Then go run it. I’m not stopping you.”

“What do you call this then?!”

“My darling lady general, let me remind you that Yi Xiang called for your assistance, not I.”

She dragged her nails down her face in frustration. “Because you just had to go and get poisoned by that fucking creature—”

“Which you said you’d take out during the battle if we didn’t get around to it.”

“Are you _shitting_ me?! With the way you had me running around, saving everyone’s ass because lo and behold, actual fucking immortals can be seriously injured and your ass ended up on the ravine floor with a giant sword sticking out of your chest?! I didn’t know it would still be alive with your army taking care of the other shadows! I thought one of you had struck the final blow!”

“You’re an awful war general. Can’t even protect your king. Tsk tsk.”

“…say that again, slowly and directly into my face, and we’ll have the record for fastest treason ever committed with a machete.”

At that moment, Changmin and Yi Xiang spared the guards from a war breaking out between the two by bursting into the room. The prince immediately made for the bed, concern all over his face, and Yunho struggled to sit up. Their normal kiss of greeting lasted barely a second before Changmin pulled back and glared at him. “What happened? Why are you ill? _How_ are you ill? _What happened?_ ”

Boa snorted and began to pack away her supplies. “Go on. Fucking tell him, your Majesty. Tell your boyfriend about how you royally fucked up because you have the curiosity meter of an inquisitive five year old, and got yourself poisoned by the Bandersnatch—”

“WHAT?!” Changmin bellowed, head swiveling back to her.

Yi Xiang ushered the guards out with a velvet apology and a promise to update the entire guard of the king’s latest condition once “the little angry one was gone.”

Yunho managed to look sheepish. “Well…I am a very curious king, you know that.”

“Uh-huh…” Boa’s rage was one thing; an upset boyfriend’s was another. “Go on.”

Twiddling his thumbs nervously, Yunho launched into his explanation. “You must understand that as king, it is my authority—nay, my _duty_ to ensure the safety of my people and my realm. It’s been about a month since we battled Yi Xiang’s shadow at his manor, but I couldn’t help feeling that we missed something. That would be a crucial error, especially with so much time passing between then and now, so earlier today I armed myself—”

“He means carrying a toothpick of a rapier and other shit that wouldn’t stand a chance in actual battle,” Boa interjected snidely.

“…armed myself and left at once for the manor. Yi Xiang was not home, so I wandered around the ravine, looking for anything that might satisfy my strange feeling while I waited for his return. I thought I saw something move in the gorge below and jumped down to the bottom to begin my search.” He swallowed; Changmin’s expression was thunderous. “It came…well, it quite literally came out of nowhere. You know the bottom of that gorge. There’s nowhere to hide. I blinked and suddenly the Bandersnatch had me pinned and its jaws were around my arm.” At that, he motioned for Changmin to back up; slowly and with a pained expression he pulled the sheets away from him.

Hideous, swollen, vivid, and…gashes. So many gashes. Bite marks covered the left side of the king’s body. What could not be treated and bandaged throbbed and pulsed. A sickening sight met him as he registered some of the bites exposed muscle and sinew. Changmin reached out in horror and leaned away when Yunho flinched. “Good lord…”

Boa elbowed him in the side to make room for her. As she spoke, she pointed out his injuries, and each time Changmin shut his eyes and sighed. “Mauled upper bicep. Torn shoulder. Nearly ripped the entire arm out of its socket. The king managed to get in a few solid hits, but he lacks a brain and tried to stab the creature in its mouth. Let me repeat: its _mouth_. Yes I gave him the exact same look. Jaw clamped shut around his hand, yanked its teeth down all the flesh and then lunged for his side as it did to you, Highness. Sweet little Bandersnatch went for his heart when…” She glanced over at Yi Xiang.

He traded a swift look with the king before filling in the gaps of the story. “When I arrived at the scene. It was lucky I did not immediately pop into the manor and chose instead to consult my gargoyles about a recent incident. I passed on the bridge and heard moaning. Lock, Shock, and Barrel met me halfway and cried out that the king was down below and severely injured, so I followed them.”

Changmin made a quick mental note to thank the three little devils; if not for them, there was no telling how long Yunho may have been without aid.

Yi Xiang continued with his story. “While they attended to the king, I disposed of the Bandersnatch. Broke my heart having to aim my magic at her…such a fine specimen. I must create another one, only this time I’ll be sure she can’t be tampered with. In any case, I sent a message to the doctor’s lab with an explanation and an urgent request for her to meet me at his manor with an antidote.”

“And now it’s in my lab awaiting dissection,” Boa sighed dreamily.

The prince went back to examining Yunho’s vast injuries, wishing he could absorb his love’s pain. Every time the king moved, he winced and tried to hide it. _I’m sorry I couldn’t be there for you._ “All this doesn’t explain why he’s in worse condition than I was.”

She already had an answer for that. “Your bite, prince, was treated by me very quickly. We don’t exactly know how long Yunho laid in the gorge before Yi Xiang discovered him. That solution also included some of Yunho’s DNA that worked alongside the magic. My idiot king over here was attacked without your blood conveniently around. I had to make do with what I had, and unfortunately I do not regularly carry a vial of your blood with me wherever I go.”

Changmin leaned over her menacingly. “Then take me down to your stupid little lab, draw my blood and stick it into a salve that heals him.”

Boa gently laid a hand on his chest and smiled up at him sweetly. “Speak to me like that again and you’ll more closely resemble my Sally than the king. I can’t whip up a fucking concoction just like that, prince. With how many injuries the king has, I’ve used much of my storage. What we can do,” she went on calmly as his expression grew alarming, “is let it heal with time, as every other fucking creature in exists heals.”

“…okay, but just hear me out. He…is… _immortal_.  There shouldn’t even be a question of him needing to heal for so long.”

She gave him a disdainful glare. “You know, the whole of humanity hears the word ‘immortal’ and conjures up some rather stupid fucking mental pictures of what should and shouldn’t be. You were obviously wounded when bitten and experienced pain even with my salve, no? Imagine being left with your wounds untreated for well over an hour. Your condition worsens, you start to feel feverish, and it takes a more potent potion to heal the damage. Don’t fucking question me on this shit, Sandy Claws. I know what the hell I’m doing.”

“Oh great, you’re all using that idiotic nickname now—”

Yi Xiang interrupted him at that point; the look of deep worry had been replaced with something much more like…suppressed glee. “Try not to fret so much, Frosty. You heard the doctor. Our Yunho needs his rest, and our presence will only excite him further. While I love a good little bloody show, I’d rather more of his blood not be spilled.”

A snort came from their patient. “Oh, don’t flatter yourselves.”

Boa, however, steadied a level look at him. “Yi Xiang,” she started slowly, her eyes narrowing with every word. “What are you scheming now?”

As the Boogeyman turned to her, hands held up defensively, Changmin perched on the edge of the bed, fingers lacing through Yunho’s. “You don’t have to hide it,” he told the king. “I know it hurts. Bravado doesn’t fool any of us.”

Yunho squeezed his hand back. “I’ll be fine. I’m sorry they pulled you away from your factory. You must be busy. Just go back and I’ll keep you updated on how I’m doing, okay?”

Changmin shook his head. “I’m not going anywhere until I know you’re back in good health.” Something occurred to him then, and he frowned. “Now that I think about it…isn’t Halloween in three days? I hope you’re back on your feet before then. Or maybe you can run it from your bed. Ah! We’ll have Yi Xiang wrangle you a wheelchair and spin you around town.” The quip was worth the little chuckle from Yunho. “I’ll be by your side for now. Don’t argue against it.”

“What moron would argue against having his beloved prince around while he needs to be tended to?” A glint entered Yunho’s eyes and he tugged on Changmin’s arm until they were breaths apart. “You know…there are baths to be given…massages to be had…I don’t even think I’ll be able to clothe myself properly.”

“Oh, is that so?” Changmin played along, letting his lips brush against Yunho’s cheek. “I don’t know if you’ll be wearing much anything if I’m your nurse…”

“I think you’re right,” Yunho replied seriously. “In fact, we should kick these two out and have you examine me more thoroughly…under the covers, perhaps?”

At the exact moment Changmin threaded his free hand into those beautiful moonlight tresses to pull their mouths together, a sharp tug on his shoulder had him stumbling back to a standing position. “Sorry, but we must be off, your Majesty. Must return this yeti to his mountain cave. My wishes for a speedy recovery, hope you’re back on your feet soon, blah blah blah…you know the drill and goodbye.” Yi Xiang bowed to his king and grinned at a still fuming Boa before pulling Changmin backwards out of the room.

“Gao Yi Xiang OH GOD SORRY—I am OOMPH perfectly capable of—LET GO.”

“Not…until we’re…ah, yes.” Yi Xiang marched him right past the front doors and into an empty spare closet off the foyer. Breathing seemed like it took up a great deal of space. The tiny little bulb above their heads barely lit the small closet as the Boogeyman swept his hair back, laughing. “Okay, Snowbunny. I have the greatest proposition ever for you, but you will allow me to speak without disruption and you will listen to the end.”

“Why am I in a closet? With _you_?”

Yi Xiang ignored the jibe. “Yunho is in no condition to throw himself into Halloween as he normally does, and he will because he is one of the most enthusiastic people I know. We need to talk him out of it and make him get his rest as the doctor ordered—oh, that’s not a bad idea,” he interrupted himself. “We could convince Boa to lay down the law. I’ll bribe her with some foreign delicacies she can’t refuse.”

“The servants are going to think we’re playing Seven Minutes in Heaven.”

“You insult me, my prince. I am much more inclined to the leisure and luxury of Hell…and I would need more than seven minutes to do what I have always wanted to do to you.” Changmin opened and closed his mouth dumbfounded as Yi Xiang continued. “With Yunho out of commission, however…that means someone else needs to step in to take care of the Halloween extravaganza we throw each year, as well as the night itself in the human world.”

It took Changmin a moment. Longer than a moment, really. He blinked slowly at Yi Xiang, absorbing all his words as the terrifying(ly handsome) man smiled back at him, waiting.

Then things exploded.

“NO. NO. NO. Absolutely NOT. No. No! NO!” Changmin shoved him back, his voice growing louder. “I am _not_ agreeing to that! Do you not recall what happened the last time someone screwed around with another holiday besides their own?! Do you remember all the turmoil that surrounded Christmas that year?! No!”

Yi Xiang’s grin remained in place. “We’re not talking about Yunho fiddling around with Christmas when he has little understanding of the difference between what children like versus what he likes. This is not that bedlam! For one, I will be working with you—”

“So everything will be on fire! Perfect! Just what Halloween is about…” He trailed off as Yi Xiang hovered dangerously close to his face, close enough to seal any deals in his own unusual manner. “Can you just…take a step back? You make me nervous when you…do that.”

“I will be working with you to see that everything runs as smoothly as possible,” he went on as if no interruption took place. “Because I play a major role as a knight of the realm and I am oh so scary, I’m your best choice for this operation to succeed. Let’s face it. You couldn’t run this alone. You need my help. I’m the brains and the face for Halloween this year and you’re…ah…hmmm…”

Changmin laughed mockingly. “I’m your scapegoat in case shit goes wrong.”

He honestly knew better than to assume Yi Xiang would do that to him; in the month that had passed since the great battle at the Boogeyman’s manor, Yi Xiang had done a lot for both the Christmas and Halloween realms.

But this plan of his—running a holiday outside of his own—was insane, and that was saying something, considering Yi Xiang’s rap sheet.

“No, don’t be stupid. You are one of the most creative inventors and innovators amongst the realm rulers. I have faith that you can do this, that _we_ can do it. I would never have promised my allegiance to anyone less worthy. And besides…” He did an obvious onceover of the prince. “Think of how flattering you’ll look in pinstripes and with that shock of white hair.”

“You—I—I NEVER AGREED TO—”

Footsteps approached, cutting his objections short; Yi Xiang snapped his fingers and much to Changmin’s chagrin, he found his voice magically silenced and he hoped his furrowed brows conveyed his irritation. _No! I have so much to do with Christmas, I can’t run another holiday! He’s lost his damn mind! And there’s no way Yunho will ever agree to any of this!_

* * *

 

Clapping and laughing and shaking hands with Yi Xiang. That was the king’s response to the proposal.

 _At least it’s not an oath of fealty or anything_ , Changmin thought as he scowled at the two Halloweentown leaders excitedly exchanging ideas. _Handshakes go down easier than having to watch your boyfriend deeply kiss his ex with way too much enthusiasm._

Once Yunho noticed his bitter little prince was not half as happy as they were, he beckoned Changmin closer to his bed. “It’s just this one time, and there’s no way to gauge how long it’ll actually take me to heal. Yi Xiang will be helping you, which isn’t as bad as you think.”

_Yeah, tell that to He Who Can’t Quit With the Cheshire Grin Thing._

“Oh, smile! Think of it as us getting even at last.” Yunho tried to tug on his sleeve, looking up at him hopefully. “Remember all that I did with your holiday?”

Changmin made a noise. “How the hell could I possibly forget?” And then he seemed to tower over the King—and as the ruler of such a nightmarish realm, one would think this sort of man would not deflate under the sharp gaze of who should be a holly, jolly guy. “I like lists, so let’s see…you ignored my wishes and went full steam into a Christmas takeover; you had those conniving little children kidnap me with a bathtub when I tried to protest; you broke into the stables and _stole my sleigh_ ; the few presents you did manage to deliver were so frightening, the world considered Christmas to be _canceled_ that year; a freaking burlap sack decided he wanted in on the fun because why the bloody hell not—”

“Let it be said,” Yi Xiang called from behind him, “that I made quite the handsome and charismatic burlap sack during that unpleasant incarnation.”

Yunho shook Changmin lightly by the arms. “Min, Min, Min! But we got it all figured out in the end!”

“No, _I_ got it all figured out. _You_ skipped away singing carols and tunes, not realizing what a fantastic mess you made, and when I next came across the Boogeyman, he looked more like a model stepping out of the pages of some fashion magazine.”

Yi Xiang beamed. “Why, thank you, highness. I do believe that’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me.”

“Okay, so…I admit I got carried away that one time, but I’ve learned my lesson! I do Halloween way better than Christmas! But I want you to do this for me. Yi Xiang knows the ins and outs, but you also have the love of the citizens. This year’s party will be extravagant!” He clasped their hands together and conjured his best puppy-dog pleading eyes. “Please, Minnie?” _Oh, crap. He pulled that card._ “For me?” _And that one._ “For my people?”

_Goddamn it. I love you. But I hate you right now._

“…I…oh, all right.” And he silently sent many, many prayers to his father (rest his soul) as Yunho gave a loud whoop and launched right back into planning what he could with Yi Xiang.


	3. Why Changmin Can't Trust Yunho with Christmas, Part II

_Hands resting on his slim hips, Yunho surveys the half-built sleigh he has ordered from his mechanic orcs. Metallic clangs are his symphony as they work away, slamming their hammers down onto the anvils where the parts lay. “Nice and easy, fellows. This must be built with speed in mind, light as a feather on the air. I want it as fast as Changmin’s but without all the stupid, useless knobs. Ah, Dr. Finklestein! Just in time!”_

_Old, wrinkly, and very pale, the mad scientist wheels his way down the long ramp leading into the Nightmare King’s workshop, muttering angrily under his breath and scratching his obscenely large brain sitting inside his hinged head. He screeches to a halt in front of Yunho, nodding in his best imitation of a bow. “What is it this time, my king?”_

_“Something new and exciting! Did you attend the town hall meeting a week ago?”_

_“I sent my Boa in my place, and she neglected to tell me of any…travel plans of yours. More concerned about getting ‘her’ Sally sewed up in time for…” He trails off, and though his tinted glasses prevent any from really telling, he stares hard at the sleigh a second time. “Your Majesty. Might I ask what this is?”_

_Most of the orcs around the room groan exasperatedly, leaning against the machines and cogs as they wait for it._

_Yunho claps his hands in delight. “Yes! Well you see…” And he launches into the full explanation of his ideas, his intentions, and all the preparations he’s done so far. “And so, I have decided that Christmas this year will be magnificent and glorious and…” His smile twists, becoming something dark and sinister, so unlike his jovial mood. “Spooktacular!”_

_The esteemed doctor pushes his glasses up his nose. “I see…”_

_“The whole town is buzzing with excitement over this! I just know this Christmas will be one no one will ever forget! We Halloweentown citizens know how to celebrate a holiday, but with our own brand of fun. I already have some pets of mine picked out for reindeer…” He motions to some animated deer skeletons drinking something slimy from a trough. “My most trusted subjects head committees for present innovation, wrapping, even caroling!”_

_Another motion towards a motley crew of ghouls, ghosts, and goblins has the most awful, ear-splitting noise fill the room. Dr. Finklestein hums along to their dirge before turning his attention back to the king. “And what does the Winter Prince think of this?”_

_The statement piques the orcs’ interest and they glance toward their leader, eager for his reply._

_Yunho’s face falls. “Ah, well…that.” A moment’s hesitation. “This morning I did send Halloweentown’s best trick-or-treaters to deliver a message letting him know that I’m going through with all this anyway and for him not to worry, because I am working very diligently on this project, and all will be golden—”_

_Dr. Finklestein interrupts him. “I ask because an hour ago, Sally intercepted a letter that I think was meant for you but ended up in my laboratory.”_

_“O-oh?”_

_“Certainly. It’s a very interesting letter, too. Seems he enchanted it for the recipient to…full understand what he’s trying to say.” He slams his finger into a button on his electric chair, and a low buzz emanates. Smoke spits out of the arm of his wheelchair as an envelope rises from it. The doctor snatches it up and hands it quietly over to Yunho._

_With trembling fingers, Yunho slips a finger under the flap and begins to tear it open—and that’s when the most horrendous shriek comes out of the depths of the envelope itself._

**“YOU IGNORED ME. YOU DELIBERATELY IGNORED MY WISHES AND WENT FULL STEAM AHEAD WITH THIS IDIOTIC PLAN TO TAKE CHARGE OF MY HOLIDAY. NOT ONLY THAT, BUT YOU HAD THOSE THREE LITTLE BASTARDS SHOVE ME INTO THAT DAMN BATHTUB AND HOBBLE ME OVER TO OOGIE BOOGIE’S WHO NOW HAS ME HOSTAGE UNTIL YOU LET HIM IN ON WHATEVER HARE-BRAINED SCHEME YOU’RE DOING. JUNG YUNHO, I SWEAR TO THE HIGHEST MOUNTAIN IN THE YETI’S DOMAIN, IF YOU EVEN LET HIM TOUCH A SINGLE SPLINTER ON MY BELOVED SLEIGH, I WILL BANISH THE BOTH OF YOU FROM CHRISTMASTOWN AND YOU’LL NEVER SEE YOUR NAME OFF THE NAUGHTY LIST AS LONG AS YOU BOTH EXIST, AND IF THERE IS AN AFTERLIFE I WILL MAKE IT MY LIFE’S MISSION TO SEE YOUR NAMES BESMIRCHED THERE, TOO. ALSO, YOU’RE DEFINITELY NOT GETTING PUMPKIN SHAPED FROSTED SUGAR COOKIES TONIGHT. YOU KNOW. BECAUSE I’M A GODDAMN HOSTAGE.”**

_What else it can scream out in obscenities is unknown, for Yunho shoves it quickly back away, only muffling the magnified roar of the prince. He clears his throat, and some of the workers stifle laughter. “Well…that is…most unfortunate. And I just want all of you to know I did not order Lock, Shock, and Barrel to take him to Oogie.”_

_One of the orcs snort and his partner elbows him, sniggering._

_“You wish to add something, Shredd?”_

_“Oh no, your Majesty,” he responds hastily…with laughter in his voice._

_The doctor cackles. “My king, you should know better than to send those three deviants on an errand of any kind. The last time I made that mistake, half my lab was covered in creepies and crawlies.”_

_Yunho expels his breath, running a hand through his hair. “Okay…just…you know what?” He actually scowls, and the orcs step back; when the king is upset or angry, he is unpredictable—and this is why he rules them so well. “He can shove snow up his ass. Changmin always gets to have fun during his holiday (not that I don’t) and damn it all, I will see this through! Once I make up my mind, I don’t change it. He can be pissed off at me. A nice blowjob will fix that.” The orc nearest to him drops his ratchet in shock and a group of females across the shop bursts into hysterical giggles. “Keep working, everyone. Now that one of the most feared minions of Halloweentown has my boyfriend locked up, this Christmas won’t happen without us!” And ignoring the doctor’s small headshake, Yunho stomps away._


End file.
